


Heated Pleasure

by LustySkeletonMan



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-09 00:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5518295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LustySkeletonMan/pseuds/LustySkeletonMan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gonna go ahead and say that Volgin can control his temperature, as in cool down enough he doesn't burn poor skull man to death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heated Pleasure

            Skull Face leaned back against the hospital bed that was surprisingly clean, considering it was in an abandoned room of the Devil’s House, “Oh _god_ , harder.” He was moaning about as loud as he could and clinging onto the larger man roughly slamming into him. He wrapped his arms tighter around Volgin’s shoulders and tugged him down closer, burying his face in the crook of Volgin’s neck and scraping his teeth against the hot, almost rock solid skin.

            Volgin pressed his mouth against Skull Face’s ear and growled a low moan into it, drawing more delicious moans out of the drooling mess he was currently plowing into the flimsy mattress. He’d always been one for a quick fuck, but this one was probably one of the best he’d gotten. The way Skull Face screamed was so loud and needy, his ring of muscles always tightened around him perfectly and it was almost too much. Not to mention it was quite thrilling to fuck in such a filthy place. He suddenly jerked his cock into Skull Face harder than he’d been; slamming in all the way and relishing the scream he got out of the desperate wreck in return.

            “Mm just like that,” Skull Face cooed, hooking his legs around Volgin’s waist and shifting against him with every movement. “Fuck you’re so _big_ ,” he mumbled into his neck, “so thick and warm.” He shut his eyes and started to groan, but ended up cutting himself off with a scream as Volgin shifted the angle of his hips so he could shove right against Skull Face’s sweet spot.

            “Shit, right there!” Skull face yelled, “ _Right there.”_ His voice went up a few pitches as he squirmed under Volgin in pleasure. Skull Face subconsciously dug his fingers into his back, grabbing at him and getting a rough bite at his neck in response.

            Skull Face’s screaming moans started getting louder, mixing in with gasps for air and heavy panting as he felt excitement tingle through him, trailing down his legs. “Fuck I’m so close,” he cried deliriously while wriggling against Volgin, twitching and quivering as he felt a burning sensation build up in him.

            With a loud scream, Skull Face jerked his hips up, cock twitching and ready to shoot out his load, but his scream turned into a high pitched shriek as he started to cum, only to be stopped by firm grip and a thumb pressed into his tip. “Shit,” he squealed, drawing out the word as he continued to buck his hips up. “Fuck, let me cum,” he begged, voice cracking, “Goddamn it _please.”_

            The only response he got was a low, slightly mischievous growl in his ear, “You aren’t cumming until I do,” Volgin hissed, speeding up his already punishing pace.

            “Fucking _please_ ,” by now Skull Face was just squealing and begging, practically convulsing under Volgin. “Oh god, Volgin,” he continued his wailing, “ _let me.”_

            Volgin grunted, his thrusts becoming slightly uneven as his breathe increased, the feeling of orgasmic heat spreading down his thighs and up into his stomach. He slammed in hard one more time before groaning in pleasure as he spewed his load into Skull Face, filling him up until the hot, sticky mess was leaking out of him, seeping out around Volgin’s shaft.

            Still screaming and moaning, Skull Face looked up at Volgin pleadingly, cock twitching and jumping against the warm, firm grip. Volgin slid in and out of him a slowly and moved his thumb away from Skull Face’s tip, finally letting him cum.

            Skull Face squealed and howled as his cum shot out hard, watery eyes rolling back in his head, dick twitching uncontrollably in Volgin’s hand. He heard his pulse pounding hard in his ears as he was finally allowed release, the feeling of ecstasy completely overwhelming him. Volgin squeezed lightly and moved his hand up, milking Skull Face for all he was worth. He’d managed to build up a good amount of the thick, warm goo while Volgin was preventing his orgasm, and had coated both their stomachs by the time he was done shooting it out.

            “That was,” Skull Face paused as he laid back on the bed, trying to think of a word good enough, “ _nice.”_ He ended up coming up with after a moment of thought, although he still felt it did little justice to describe the pleasure still waning.

            Volgin slowly pulled out and flopped down next to him, snorting to himself as Skull Face snuggled up onto him, wrapping his arms around Volgin contently. “That good?” Volgin asked in teasingly gruff voice, his only response being a comfortable sigh from the other. He let out a rumbly chuckle and gathered Skull Face up his arms, giving him a quick kiss on the lips before Volgin shut his eyes and dozed off, the post-orgasm fuzziness and exhaustion putting them both to sleep.


End file.
